Hovering
by NightRaven713
Summary: Gibbs thinks about his habit of hovering over a certain someone. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This was sort of a spur of the moment story, so I hope everyone likes it. Try to guess who the girl is; it'll be interesting to see if anyone gets it right. Helen, Cat, Kitty, and Kelly... no fair guessing. You already know. I plan to do a second chapter from the girl's point of view, and then I'll tell you all who it is, of course. And I may even do more than two chapters, if everyone likes it enough. So review, and guess in the review if you want.

Hovering. I always seem to be hovering. I guess I never really noticed it until yesterday, but I really do always seem to be hovering over her, following her, looking over her shoulder, never more than two steps behind.  
I wonder if she's noticed. I don't really see how she couldn't. I haven't really been too hesitant about it, haven't been careful. How could I? I didn't realize I even did it; not really.  
What if she has noticed? Does it annoy her, me always right there? Does she want me to back off, stand away from her, but is too polite to tell me? Maybe I should stop hovering. But, then again, what if she doesn't mind? What if it doesn't annoy her? I'm probably just being hopeful, but she's not like most girls. Maybe it really doesn't annoy her.  
Or maybe she hasn't even noticed. She can tend to do that at times; not notice things. No, I should re-word that, because she always notices everything; no detail escapes her senses, no matter how insignificant it might seem. And usually it isn't insignificant. So it wouldn't be that she hadn't noticed, just that she didn't think anything of it; didn't give it a second thought.  
Half of me hopes she doesn't think anything of it. That would make things a lot easier. No confrontations, no difficulties. Everything will stay the same as it was now, and we can both go on with their respective lives. The other half wishes she has noticed... it will stop my wondering, if she says something, does something. Then again, maybe it's better not to know...but still, it will be less stressful if she just gave me some confirmation either way. Then again, what if she doesn't feel the same way I do? Then it might be more stressful. I don't want to go through something like that.  
How could she not have noticed, though? If she hadn't before, she probably had yesterday...at the same time I did. She was walking along, and I was following her...like I always do, I suppose. She stopped, I assume to turn and tell me something she had just thought of; come to think of it, I never did find out why she stopped. I ran into her, and we both fell over. I was embarrassed, and, when I think about it, she seemed to be too, but it didn't stop her from being her normal self, making a joke, untangling herself. We climbed to our feet, and continued on almost as though nothing had happened. But I know she had to have noticed something.  
I guess now all I can do is wait. I don't want to make a move, don't want to take a chance...what if she doesn't feel the same way I do? One never can tell with her. So I'll wait. I'll wait for her to do something, and if she doesn't, then we'll just keep on with our lives. I'll wait for as long as I can stand to wait. And while I wait, I'll wonder, and hope, and hover. As always, I'll just keep on hovering. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Chapter two! I was going to wait until I got a few more reviews, but I ran out of patience. I wanted to write! The official answer is… Abby! Sorry, Gibbs/Kate fans…I prefer Tony/Kate, personally; there are so many hints at it! And there are so many hints for Gibbs/Abby, too… so that's my preference. I hope you all like chapter two! Review, please, and maybe I'll write more!  
  
I'm not in the habit of doing notes to reviewers, but I think I will this time, because people voted and stuff.  
  
jtbwriter: You were the first to guess and the first to get it right. Go you! But, honestly, Abby and McGee? From the point of view of a fellow Goth, he isn't her type. I don't like him, so I can't like that pairing; Gibbs and Abby belong together!  
silk-irl: Sorry, it's not Kate. I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you won't hate the story now because it's not a Kibbs fic. I think Kate and Tony belong together; but that's my personal preference. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you still like the story.  
Mac: lol, yeah, the guy is Gibbs! I thought I had made that obvious.   
joslin: Yep, you sure are right! Go you!  
Kitty: You are weird, sis. Very weird. But I love you anyways.   
Gaylehill-crusader: Thanks! Glad you like it so far; hope I can keep it as good.  
cheesmunky: LOL! No, sorry, not Tony with a sex change… he should feel violated enough after that one case with the Lieutenant who was posing as a girl. Poor Tony. Besides, I'm a Tony/Kate fan, as mentioned earlier. It's good to know I made it hard to guess; I was kinda worried it'd be completely obvious. Yep, I do Teen Titans fics; Raven rocks! Beast Boy is cool too. Read and Review my TT fic if you'd like; I love getting feedback from other fans!  
the-Bookworm-Princess: Yep, it's Abby! You're right; I don't think Kate is Gibbs' type either. And he is a lot nicer to Abby, which is kind of amusing when you think about it.

Hovering. He always is hovering. I never really thought about it before. Well, okay, that's not exactly true…I mean, maybe I have thought about it before once or twice. I just never realized I thought about it. Okay, I'm not making sense. Let's try this again. He hovers, and I notice, but I've never really seriously thought about it, or wondered about it. And now I am.  
Wait a minute. I am? How hinky is that? He's my boss! I shouldn't be thinking that way about my boss. But here I am, wondering why he's always hovering so close to me. And realizing that I kind of like it.  
Oh, no, now, that right there is beyond hinky. But it's true; I have to admit that. I like him being so close to me. It's gotten to where it doesn't feel quite right if he's in my lab but not right behind me. I mean, I expect him to be there. I'm so used to his presence right behind me that I feel a bit off if he's not; like when he's pacing or walking around while I talk. He doesn't do that often, but when he does, I find myself missing his hovering; it just doesn't quite feel right without him right there.  
Of course, I'm perfectly aware that he doesn't mean to hover like that. There's no reason for him to want to be so close to me; it's absurd of me to even consider that he's doing it on purpose. It's probably just so he can see what I'm doing better, so he can see what I'm talking about rather than having to wait for me to get to the point and explain things simply. I know that perfectly well. So why am I trying to justify other reasons for it?  
Yesterday was…interesting. I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly; I knew he was right behind me. But I didn't think about that. I just stopped, to tell him what I had suddenly thought of…completely off the subject, as most of my sudden thoughts are. And he ran right into me; I fell over, and he ended up practically on top of me. I was so embarrassed; I'm sure I was blushing really bad. And that lame attempt at a joke…"Funny running into you here"? Was that the best I could come up with? He laughed, though, but it was probably just at the total awkwardness of the situation.  
Okay, so it's pretty obvious I like him. No point in denying that to myself; what good would that do me? The question is, what to do about it? I can't come out and tell him. Can I? Oh, yeah, right. "Hey, Gibbs, guess what I just figured out? I think I'm in love with you." Ha, yeah, that would really work. And this brings us back to the simple fact that this is my boss here. This is not going to work… but haven't I made seemingly impossible stuff work before? This isn't science here, though, he isn't a piece of evidence I can analyze.  
Maybe I should just take a chance. But that's a huge risk…usually I wouldn't care about risks, but this was different. I work with Gibbs. I have to see this man every day. If I make a mistake, if this doesn't work, if he doesn't feel the same way - and I'm almost sure he won't - then I have to deal with it, and with him, every day at work. How awkward would that be?  
I guess I won't do anything…or maybe I will. I don't know. I'll have to just let things go and see what happens, I suppose. If things happen, and if it works, then yay! All the better. But if nothing happens, we'll just go on with life with no added awkwardness, nothing too hinky there.  
Maybe I'll make the first move, one of these days…nothing ventured, nothing gained. Then again, nothing ventured, nothing lost, either. So I'll have to see. If I ever get up the courage to take a risk, I can only hope things will work out for the better. For now, though, I'll just go to work and act normal. I know he'll be in my lab tomorrow, for one reason or another. He'll be there, right behind me, following me, hovering. Just how I like it. 


End file.
